Adam Gorightly
Adam Gorightly is an author, historian, and a musician who founded the Kooky Kallisti Kristian Go-Go Girl Bongo Broad Band. He is also a former secret agent. Early life Adam Gorightly was born as Adam Milkwood Thornley-Hill to historic filmaker Robert Edward "Woody" Thornley and singer Mattie "Holy Milk" Hill at Manson Memorial Hospital in Thornhill, California. As a child he was active in his local Shamlicht Kids Club chapter, Black Moth's Nest, led by Monroe and Charlotte "Charlie" Manson. He soon developed an interest in writing, and wrote for the Ulysses-Franklin-Obama Junior High School newspaper U.F.O. News. He later became editor of the Simi Valley Santa Susana High School newpaper, the Simi Later. Thinking his birth name of Adam Milkwood Thornley-Hill odd, after high school he legally changed it to The Wrong Reverend Houdini Kundalini of the Church of Unwavering Indifference. As a publisher told him his name would be too long on a book cover to leave room for the title, he began using the much shorter pen name Adam Osama bin Laden. He finally changed it to Adam Gorightly because Adam Osama bin Laden could be mistaken for AOL. Writer-Historian After earning degrees in both history and journalism with a weather minor at Tavistock College, he joined the United States Marines and was stationed at MCAS El Toro in Santa Ana, California where he met Edward Snowden. Together, the two produced a newsletter called I've Got a Secret. After his discharge, he began a career as a writer of historical documents for the United States Office of Information Awareness (a division of the Department of Truth for which he was G14 Classified), and later wrote freelance. His notable works include The Shadow Over Santa Susana: A Study of Suburban Smog Patterns; The Prankster and the Conspiracy: The Biography of Richard M. Nixon; and Caught in the ''Crossfire: Why CNN Sucks''. As part of his work for the U.S. Office of Information Awareness, he also complied The True History of Crackpot, Texas; and Historia Discordia: The History of Brainwashing America's Children and Why That's Important. He also wrote Reverend Loveshade, Loveshadeanism, and The Witch Hunt about the paranoid conspiracy theory that Reverend Loveshade was behind everyone and everything. As a result, he was accused of being Loveshade, and was blacklisted from Facebook. Musician He also worked as a musician and music producer. In 2001 Gorightly formed and managed the Kooky Kallisti Kristian Go-Go Girl Bongo Broad Band (sometimes called KKK-GGG-BBB but most popularly known as KGB3). Consisting of five allegedly "vocally-challenged, computer audio assisted" Discordian American Princesses, the group's first album The Art of Legs contained five Top 40 hits, and the fourth album Psychedelic Secret Agent reached number 5 on the American charts. Hits from their first album The Art of Legs include "Go Go God," '"Kooky for Christ," "Jiggling for Jesus," "Why Do We Call Ourselves a Bongo Band when We Don't Play Bongos," and "While I Watched My Brother Dick's Beautiful Black Ball Roll Down Lane Number Five of Friendly Hills Lanes In Whittier California I Saw the Face of Jesus in the Shoelace of His Right Shoe and it Made Me Feel All Squishy Inside." Psychedelic Secret Agent featured the hit songs "Parafornia," about living as a paraplegic in California (the music video by Floyd Anderson features California one-horned DAP Princess Unicornia as the central dancer in the video's opening); "Woman from Another Space and Time," which implied that being disabled makes one feel alien; and "Human Stew," which deals with missing body parts and later became the theme song for Cannibals for Christ. The group released several other albums, none of which were as popular as those two. Secret Agent In 2015, the band KGB3 was discovered to be a front for Gorightly's clandestine activities and he was exposed as a triple agent. Gorightly was working for not only the U.S. Department of Truth, but secondly for the American Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) and thirdly for the Soviet Union's KGB MK-ULTRA Squad. It was discovered that while at Tavistock College he had secretly studied advanced mind control and predictive programming, and had been using that training as an agent. While as an alleged FBI agent he had allegedly been secretly fluoridating water as part of an alleged plot to allegedly undermine public health to benefit the alleged American medical and drug industries, for the KGB Gorightly had also allegedly been secretly paid to pour packets of the psychotropic drug LSD into America's water supply. The combination of the two explained not only the overwhelming success of the junk food and tobacco industries, but also the popularity of The Rush Limbaugh Show, The Jerry Springer Show, Duck Dynasty, and Fox News. Gorightly escaped prosecution as a triple agent first because the FBI denied ever having heard of flouride, and second because the KGB has been disbanded with the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, 10 years before Gorightly started working for them. And the LSD he had allegedly been putting in America's water supply was discovered to have been virtually tasteless salt substitute packets designed for a "Low Salt Diet." Americans had watched the inane television programs not because of mind-altering drugs, but because of poor taste. In an interview with Fox News, Gorightly denied allegations that in addition to LSD he had used frequency modulation (FM) for soviet mind control, especially with FM broadcasts of the KGB3 Psychedelic Secret Agent album. He said, "You got the wrong guy. I only listen to AM." He did admit to using the band KGB3 as a cover for being a triple agent. "I thought using the 007ish man-between-a woman's legs as the cover for The Art of Legs, Psychedelic Secret Agent as the name of another album, and giving the band the initials KGB tripled would be so obvious that no one would notice it. But hey, no one did for well over a decade. Still, I'll never use initials like that again." Radio disk jockey Because of his experience as a musician, Gorightly currently works as a disk jockey for the San Diego, California, radio station KGB-FM. See also FM Radio Conspiracy Kooky Kallisti Kristian Go-Go Girl Bongo Broad Band References Lifeforms, Anonymous. The Biography of Adam Gorightly External links *Adam Gorightly's website *Psychedelic Secret Agent by KGB3 Category:Pope Category:Order of the Pineapple